Miraculous Bunnie - Ears Up!
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: Diane Dubrosse is a quiet and reserved artist one grade above Marinette and Adrien. After a family trip to Japan, Diane returns with a necklace containing a rabbit kwami named Llona, who has selected Diane to become the next Bunnie! Armed with her Mochi Mallet, Crescent Cleaves and Time Stop power, she joins Ladybug and Cat Noir to protect Paris from evil!
1. Ears Up!

**Ever since I got into Miraculous and ended up making a character for it, I've wanted to do some writing about her. Now, this is just an origin oneshot, but if I find some inspiration (which is like since I've dragged some friends into making Miraculous characters), it might turn into something more. But for now, ears up!**

* * *

"Where should we go next?" a young girl with shoulder length black hair and amber eyes asked her parents with a smile.

"Diane, we're supposed to be on vacation!" the woman said.

"Exactly! So we need to see as much of Japan as we can before heading home! Oh, like that market over there! I wonder what sort of things they have for sale! I want to get some Japanese paints and art books before we leave so I can try some sumi-e painting! And I promised Nathanael that I'd bring him back some paints too!"

Her father chuckled as her enthusiasm and excitement. "Why don't you take a look through the market while your mother and I head back to the hotel for some rest?"

"All right, I'll be faster without you two old timers slowing me down anyway!" she smirked cheekily.

"Old timers? We're in the prime of our youth!" her father boastfully exclaimed as he flexed his arms.

"Maybe twenty years ago," Diane muttered under her breath.

"Oh hush, you," her father chuckled. "Now go on, you take your time too! Your mom and I are gonna need enough rest if we're gonna keep up with you for the rest of the trip!"

"Ok!" Diane called as she dashed towards the market. It was full of people, which would normally overwhelm her, but she was just too excited about being in another country to remember how timid and shy she usually was. She slowly strolled forward, glancing at each stall for a few seconds, trying to figure out where to start.

"Ah, such a pretty young girl," a voice greeted. Diane's head turned to the direction the voice came from and spotted an elderly woman with a small jewelry stand. She looked around, unsure who the woman was speaking to and pointed to herself as if to ask if the woman was talking to her. In response, the woman waved her hand and gestured Diane to come forward to her jewelry stand, one of many in the night market the pair stood in. "Do you see anything you like?"

"Oh, um, thank you," she whispered timidly as she browsed the jewelry on display.

After a few seconds of silence, the woman spoke, "Hm, I can see it in your eyes. Nothing here jumps out at you."

"Oh, no, no, that's not it! I'm just browsing, that's all!" she insisted, not wanting to insult the woman or her wares.

"No, no, I think I might have something here that will 'jump' out at you," she said, reaching beneath the table and pulling out a small octagonal black box with an intricate red design on the lid. "What's your name, dear?"

"Diane."

"Such a pretty name! Here," she smiled, pulling off the lid to reveal a beautiful necklace in the shape of a crescent moon made of a smooth, navy stone with five white circles along the crescent. Hanging from the tip of the crescent was a circular pearl stone.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she said in awe.

"And lucky for you, tonight I'm offering a special deal! Fifty percent off your first purchase!"

"Oh, wow! I really shouldn't… but it's really pretty. Oh, why not? My parents did give me some spending money for souvenirs."

"Wonderful!" the old woman smiled. "Now, be sure that you don't put it on until you get home and make sure you are alone in your room. Understand?"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Old Japanese superstition! For good luck!"

"Oh, ok. Well, thank you!" she smiled, handing the woman money in exchange for the necklace.

The elderly woman watched with a smile as the girl walked away while tucking the box into her bag. "Good luck, Llona, my friend."

* * *

When Diane and her family arrived home in Paris from their trip to Japan, she made her way up to her bedroom on their large studio apartment. Her bedroom was colorfully decorated with paintings and sketches hanging on her wall, most of them done by her hand. Her bed sat in one corner of her room enclosed in a box-like structure with a large opening for her to get in. Next to it was a large set of stairs leading to a loft on top of her bed which held her desk and computer. The stairs themselves were hollowed out and contained her clothes all neatly folded. In the adjacent corner stood an easel with a painting still in progress along with shelves and drawers filled with various art supplies. In the final corner sat a dresser and a vanity with a large ovular mirror. Diane pulled her large suitcase into her room and shut the door behind her. Rather than start unpacking right away, she pulled the small black box from her bag and sat at the vanity. She pulled off the top of the box and admired the beautiful necklace once again. Carefully, she pulled the necklace out of the box from the chain and held it out in front of her before turning it around and unclasping it. She reached her hands behind her neck and carefully clasped the necklace around her neck and let the moon shaped pendant just over her chest. She sat there and admired her reflection when all of a sudden, the necklace began shining brightly and a white light shot out from it and smacked right into the mirror. Diane gasped in shock and tumbled out of her chair.

"Diane, sweetie, are you ok?" her mother asked from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine mom! Just knocked over some books!" Diane quickly replied. "What the heck was that?" she asked herself, standing up and setting her chair back on its feet. She examined the necklace. "What the?" Strangely, the necklace was now reversed in color! The crescent was a pearly white while the circular stone was navy. She looked back to her vanity and saw a small white furball sitting in front of the mirror. The little creature groaned and rubbed her forehead before turning to face Diane, revealing a pair of long rabbit ears and a golden crescent emblem on its forehead.

"Well, I would have liked to make a more elegant entrance," she remarked with a smile. "So you're the one she's chosen, huh? Ah!" the little rabbit exclaimed loudly as Diane reached down and seized her.

"I don't remember buying anything like this. Is this some kind of tamagotchi? Where are the batteries supposed to go?" Diane asked, fiddling around with the creature.

"Hey! Hands off!" the creature exclaimed, phasing through Diane's hands and floating in front of her. "My name is Llona and I'm a kwami, the spirit that resides within that necklace," she explained, pointing to the necklace around Diane's neck.

"Wait, so you're not some super advanced Japanese toy?" Diane asked.

"Nope!" Diane's expression suddenly fell as she backed up until she reached the wall before sliding down and sitting there in shock. "Um, hello?" Llona asked, hovering in front of Diane's face, but Diane's eyes appeared unfocused like she was in a trance. "Well, she is taking it better than the last one." Llona looked around the room and flew over to a bottle of water placed on Diane's desk over her bed. She unscrewed the cap and carried the bottle over to Diane and poured a bit of water over the girl's head.

"Ah!" The cold water shocked Diane out of her trance as she quickly stood up. She wiped the dripping water off her face and looked at Llona once more. "So, what are you?"

"Like I said before, I'm a kwami, kind of like a fairy, and I'm bonded with that necklace."

"This thing?" Diane asked, holding the necklace in her fingertips.

"Yes. It's called a Miraculous!"

"Miraculous?" she asked.

"A Miraculous is a magical piece of jewelry that contains a kwami spirit like myself. When someone, such as yourself, wears the Miraculous and the kwami spirit bound to it enters it, you transform into a superhero!"

"Wait, like Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Exactly! They hold the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses."

"So, am I supposed to be a superhero or something?"

"Yes, you have been chosen!" Llona beamed.

"But I can't be a superhero! I'm just a middle school student! You've picked the wrong girl!"

"Please just hear me out! You'll never be more than what you are if you only do what you can do."

Diane looked at Llona, unsure and completely overwhelmed by what was happening. "I… I guess it won't hurt to hear you out, but I'm not promising anything!"

"Just keep an open mind. Miraculouses and kwamis have existed since the dawn of time. Each Miraculous is unique in their power, the power of creation, destruction, the power to grant desires."

"What's this one's power?" Diane asked, holding up the necklace.

"The power of time! And each Miraculous has a unique ability. Yours is Time Stop. You can stop time entirely but after using your special power, you'll only have five minutes before your transformation wears off. And for every minute you stop time, that takes off another minute before you turn back to normal. You also have a special weapon: the Mochi Mallet. Not only is it super strong and powerful, but it can create glowing energy crescents that destroy everything in their path. They won't harm living things though. And when you're under the light of the moon, you're even more powerful! You don't have to agree to all of this right away, but why not try it out and see if you like it? You must be at least curious, right?"

"Well…"

"All you have to do to transform is call out my name and say 'Ears up!'. When you want to change back on your own, call out my name once more and say 'Ears down!'. When you transform, I'll fly into the necklace, but I won't be able to communicate with you at all. Give it a try!"

"Um, ok. Llona, ears up?" Diane called out with some uncertainty. All of a sudden, she felt a surge of power surround her as Llona whizzed towards her and into the necklace. In a flash of light, Diane was suddenly clothed head to toe in a white and lilac bodysuit. On her torso, she wore a long-sleeved tunic that ended with cuffed gloves and a skirt below, leggings of the same color and heeled ankle boots. She had two lilac ribbons hanging from either side of her waist, a matching mask over her eyes, a fluffy rabbit tail and a hairband on her head with two long rabbit ears on top. "Whoa…" she said in awe, admiring her appearance in the vanity mirror. She couldn't believe how different she looked. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was looking at a completely different person in the mirror! Just then, she noticed something large and red attached to her back. She reached behind her and pulled out a large red, cylindrical object. Just as she touched it with her other hand, the object folded open into a large, long headed hammer with a thin handle. "Ok, so this must be the Mochi Mallet." Diane made her way over to the window as nighttime approached. Before she stepped outside, she turned her music on. Her parents knew that when she had her music playing, it meant she was in a painting groove and didn't want to be disturbed. Hopefully, that would keep them from coming into her room and noticing her gone.

She stepped to the far side of her room opposite to the window, took a running start and leapt off the edge. "Whooooooaaaa!" she cried as her jump catapulted her high into the air. She flailed her arms and legs trying to regain her balance as she began falling to the ground below. She landed on a rooftop and quickly leapt off into the air once more. Once her initial fear and apprehension disappeared, she began feeling so liberated. The wind blowing through her thick black locks as she leapt across the city of Paris effortlessly felt so incredible that she couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with spins and flips. Suddenly, Diane noticed some commotion in the distance and jumped across rooftops to discover the source. Down in the plaza below was a large blob of water with a person inside while Ladybug and Cat Noir stood opposite to it brandishing their weapons. "Whoa, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" she whispered in awe. The person inside the water waved their arms, controlling the large water tentacles that quickly wrapped around Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Oh no! They need help!" She nearly jumped down from the roof to enter the fray but stopped herself at the last minute. She wasn't cut out for fighting supervillains! She wasn't a superhero… was she? She had seen enough fights between supervillains and the superhero duo to know how it worked. Something called an akuma infects a person via an important object and destroying that object frees them from the evil influence. "Let's see, Llona said the Crescent Cleave won't harm living beings… I wonder what'll do instead." Diane turned and raised her hammer over her head. "Crescent Cleave!" she called out. Bright blue light suddenly gathered around the mallet's head, forming a sleek crescent shaped blade along the top section of the head. Diane swung her mallet with all her might, sending the crescent flying from the mallet head towards the aquatic supervillain. The blade cut through the water and slammed into the villain, knocking them into a nearby lamppost. The crescent blade then wrapped around the villain and the lamppost, binding them securely. Diane watched from her place on the rooftop as Ladybug destroyed an object she pulled off the villain and captured the black butterfly that emerged from within it.

"Wow," she whispered in awe, looking at the mallet in her hands. She could hardly believe that she did that! Quiet, reserved Diane just helped Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day! Maybe this hero business wouldn't be so bad after all. She looked back up with a smile on her face as she beamed with confidence until she noticed the famous superhero pair below looking up towards her from the street below. "Uh oh," she muttered before quickly jumping away. She quickly ducked behind a chimney stack and placed the collapsed mallet in the holster on the back of her waist. She looked up quickly and noticed her rabbit ears poking out from behind her cover and quickly held them down against her head. Before she could peek out to see if she had lost them, she suddenly heard voice directly behind her, prompting her to shrink and grab her rabbit ears.

"Oh no, we lost her," Ladybug said in a huff.

"Who do you think that was, my lady?" Cat Noir asked. "Another akuma victim?"

"I don't think so," Ladybug replied. "If it was, they'd be coming after us for our Miraculouses, right? And they did help us just now…"

"So, another Miraculous holder then?" Cat Noir suggested.

"It's possible, but it could just be another Volpina. We need to be sure that this person really has a Miraculous before we decide how to approach them."

"Well, wherever she went, she's long gone now. If we're lucky, she might show up again." Suddenly, she heard a rapid beeping. "Uh oh, I better go. My transformation is about to wear off."

Then, there was another beep. "Same here," Ladybug replied. At that, Diane poked her head out from behind her hiding place only to gasp in shock at the sight of Ladybug and Cat Noir standing several rooftops away! But when she heard their voices, it sounded like they were standing directly behind her, and yet they were at least five blocks away!

At fast as she could, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop and made it back to her bedroom window. "Llona, ears down," she said, as the transformation wore off and Llona was ejected from the necklace, which returned to its dormant state.

"Wow! Not bad for your first time! What did you think?" Llona asked, eagerly waiting to hear Diane's thoughts.

"It was… it was…" Diane began, struggling to find the words to explain the sheer rush of adrenaline she felt. "It was exhilarating! Oh, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, it was just… I can't think of any other way to describe it!"

Llona giggled, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, do you want to be my partner?" she asked, extending out her tiny hand.

Diane thought in silence for a moment, eyes lingering on the little rabbit sprite's giant eyes. She held up the necklace between his thumb and index finger. Fate was knocking on her door and now she had to decide whether or not to answer that call. All her life, she had hid behind others more outgoing and brave, satisfied with being nothing more than invisible. But for the first time in her life, she embraced such freedom and found it nothing less than liberating. Then, Llona's words echoed in her mind. How could she be more than she was if she only ever did what she knew? With a sigh, she placed the necklace back gently over her chest and locked eyes with Llona.

"Llona, you've got yourself a partner!" Diane smiled, taking the kwami's tiny hand between her thumb and finger and lightly shaking it.

"Great! You won't regret it! Now, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

* * *

 **For more information on Diane and Llona, visit my deviantART or wiki! Hope you enjoyed the oneshot and if you have any ideas for potential future chapters, don't hesitate to tell me! My buddies and I might be working on a big Miraculous team ensemble. I won't say too much, but aside from a rabbit, there's a bat, snake and a dolphin ;)**


	2. Bunnie and Batwing

**I should have expected that I wouldn't be able to keep this story only as a oneshot. Who am I kidding? When those gears start turning, even I can't stop them.**

* * *

"What's this? Marinette on time for once?" Alya exclaimed as her best friend sat down next to her in class.

"Careful Alya, or you might jinx my good luck! You know I can't risk being late today, not when Miss Bustier is assigning partners for the class project! I might actually be paired with Adrien!" she whispered excitedly as she leaned in close to her friend. Marinette could barely hold in her excited giggle and keep herself from rambling on and on about what she and Adrien might do.

Just then, the two girls were drawn from their conversation by the sound of the classroom door opening. Marinette beamed in excitement, thinking it was Adrien entering, but instead, it was a tall girl with long, wavy black hair that she had never seen before. "Hey, are we getting a new student or something?" Alya asked.

"I've never seen her before," Marinette commented. They both turned in their seats to watch as the girl walked up to the back of the class to the last desk, at which Nathaniel was sitting.

"Hey, how was the trip to Japan?" they heard Nate ask. Nate was usually so quiet and kept to himself, so it was odd to see him being so social with someone.

"Oh, it was great! You would have loved it! I'll show you some of the pictures I took later, but I wanted to stop by before class and give you this." The unknown girl reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a book and a long, flat box.

Nate opened the box and flipped open the book to browse a few pages, gasping in awe as he gazed at their contents. "Wow! These look great! Thanks, Di!"

"No problem. See you later, Nate!" the girl said as she waved goodbye to Nate and exited the classroom, Alya and Marinette's gaze following her as she went.

After she left, the two girls turned their attention back to Nate. "Hey, Nathan, who was that girl?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, you two looked awful close," Alya noted, "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, with a mischievous grin.

"W-what?" Nate exclaimed in shock as a blush formed across his cheeks. "N-no, no! She's just a friend!" he insisted.

"Well, who is she?" Alya asked further.

"Her name's Diane. She's in the grade above us. She's a great artist," he said.

"As good as you?" Marinette asked.

"Better! You should really see some of her work."

Their conversation was put to a halt as Miss Bustier entered the classroom, followed by the rest of the class as the bell rang. The rest of the day progressed without a hiccup, much to Marinette's relief. Even Chloe seemed to be in a good mood and rather passive today, something everyone could appreciate. ' _Well, at least she isn't getting anyone akumatized,'_ Marinette thought. If the had to count all her and Cat Noir's encounters with Hawk Moth's victims, Chloe was usually the cause of their akumatization. It didn't help that most of them even tried attacking her too, forcing Marinette to protect her as Ladybug. Although… now that she thought about it, she herself had been the cause of a few akumatizations as well: she was partially responsible for Theo and Manon's transformations and she even caused Max, Chloe and Lila's too! The thought of having caused that made Marinette frown and mentally criticize herself. She had let her jealousy for Adrien get out of control more than once and that led to the creation of perhaps the toughest supervillain they faced. Marinette sighed mentally, smiling blissfully as her eyes locked to the back of the gorgeous blonde's head in front of her. The mere thought of him was enough to plunge her into this euphoric state. She was so deep in her own trance that she barely noticed the bell ringing until Alya gently nudged her shoulder.

* * *

Outside in the main courtyard, Diane stepped out of the locker room with her bag packed and ready to go home. As she made her way to the entrance of the school, she reached into bag to quickly check her phone. Unfortunately, it distracted her long enough to bump into someone. The force of the impact pushed her back as she landed on her rear and dropped her phone. She groaned in pain, rubbing her sore rear as she reached for her phone, sighing happily that it wasn't damaged from the fall. She was about to pick herself up off the floor when she looked up and realized who she had bumped into: a boy with shaggy, unkempt dark red hair, orange tinted sunglasses and white cane. She quickly recognized him as the blind student in her class. Like her, he sat by himself, but unlike her, it wasn't by choice. He was very outgoing and made an effort to get to know everyone in class, but everyone was so nervous about how to treat him because of his… disability, that they just chose to completely avoid him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she cried, quickly helping the blind boy up.

"No worries, I'm fine. It was my fault. I should really watch where I'm going," he chuckled.

"Um…" Diane was speechless. She didn't know whether to laugh with him or not. She wasn't exactly sure what to do when someone made a joke about their own disability. Was it offensive not to laugh? Was it more offensive to laugh? Eventually, the blind boy's chuckle progressed into an awkward cough as he realized his attempt at humor to lighten the mood had failed.

"So, uh," he started, trying to save this disaster of a conversation, "You're Diane, right? I'm D'Artagnan LaPorte, but you can just call me D'Art. We're in the same class. I hear you're quite the artist."

"H-how did you know that?" she asked. She never shared her art with anyone, except for her parents and Nate, her fellow artist and a kindred spirit.

"Well, when you lose your eyesight, your other senses get sharper. I can hear your pencil going crazy at the back of the class," he answered. Diane should have expected that. She sat in the back of her class, much like Nate did in his own, so as to get away with sketching during class. Unfortunately, she lacked the advantage Nate had: an enormous student sitting in front of her to completely shield her from the teacher's scope. Still though, she was quiet and inconspicuous. She might as well been invisible… Diane was pulled from her thoughts as D'Art continued. "Maybe you could show me your work some time," he suggested with a smile.

"But, you're blind," is what she would have said, but she mentally sighed in relief that she stopped herself before she said something so horribly insensitive. "Uh, I have to go," she muttered, quickly moving around D'Art and running off and leaving the blind boy alone. He turned as if to watch her go and sighed in defeat at the sound of her distant footsteps.

"Wow, that was so smooth," a little female voice commented sarcastically, as a tiny bat-like creature poked her head out of D'Art's jacket pocket.

"I thought I was being charming!"

"Ahd she was clearly charmed," the tiny bat remarked.

"Thank you, Ekko," D'Art shot back sarcastically.

"I think you overdid it by joking about your blindness. She obviously didn't think it was funny. Besides, what could she possibly show you? You're blind!"

"That's exactly why it's funny!" D'Art sighed in defeat, his attempted courting having failed miserably. And given how shy and reserved Diane was, he might have just made things harder. She was like a skiddish little rabbit, minding her own business but disappearing down her rabbit hole the second something approached her. "Back to the drawing board…" he muttered. He had to reevaluate how he would next approach Diane. It was evidently easy to frighten her off and he'd never get anywhere with her if all he did was scare her.

"I don't get it. Why her?" Ekko asked.

"There's a lot more to her than meets the eye, Ekko. Pun intended! She's nice, cute and I want to get to know her better! And she's an artist! They see the world in a way that other people don't!"

Ekko sighed and nuzzled back into his jacket pocket. "I'll never understand you humans and your taste in mates."

"Yeah, because your ideal mate is one that caters to your every whim."

"That's why I have you! Now, I'm hungry!" the kwami cried, insisting her partner fetch her some snacks.

* * *

When Diane got into her room, she dropped her school bag on her desk and plopped into her desk chair, sighing as she lay in the seat, which casually rolled away from the desk from the force of her movement.

"Well, that was an interesting encounter," Llona commented, flying out of Diane's bag and hovering over her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that boy has a crush on you!"

"Wh-what? You're crazy, Llona! W-wh-who would have a crush on me? I'm nobody! I'm practically invisible!" Diane cried, completely baffled at the notion that someone could have a crush on a nobody like her.

"Well, for someone who's blind, he certainly sees you clearly," Llona giggled, gently tapping Diane on the nose. Diane chuckled at her friend's efforts to bring up her spirits and gently waved her away like a fly. "So, when do you plan on revealing yourself to Ladybug and Cat Noir? I'm sure they'd love to know that there's another hero in Paris!"

"I'm not even sure if I want to. Ladybug and Cat Noir have this close dynamic with each other and I don't want to ruin it. What if I get in the way and end up screwing something up? What if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you! You helped them once before remember?"

"Still, I don't think I'm ready to be that much in the spotlight yet." The next two hours, Diane was busy at work on her book report. She managed to get a good chunk of it done before she could feel the fatigue settling in. "Ok, I'm getting a headache just look at all these words. I need a break!" Diane pushed herself away from her desk and walked over to her music player. She looked over to her easel and paints, but didn't feel the spark of creativity. That book report really must have mentally drained her. She needed another distraction, she thought, as her gaze moved towards her window. What she needed was the wind in her hair to clear her head. "Llona?" she called.

"Yeah?" the rabbit kwami responded from the basket she had made her home in.

"Ears up!" At Diane's words, Llona disappeared into her necklace as the lilac and white suit materialized over her body. Without a second thought, she leapt out of her window and across the rooftops of Paris. She took in a deep breath and exhaled in satisfaction at she felt the wind on her face and through her hair. She could do this all day! No inhibitions, nothing holding her back. If only she could feel like this when she was Diane. Something about being in this costume and mask just made all her fears just fade away. As she leapt off another roof, she shut her eyes and sighed in content. Just as she opened them, she gasped at the sight of a dark cloaked figure heading right for her. She was mid-jump, so she had no chance to move out of the way as the two individuals collided and fell to the flat rooftop directly below them.

Bunnie groaned as she propped herself on her elbows and rubbed her head. "Hey, what's the big idea? Watch where you're go-huh?" Bunnie stopped her outburst at the sight of the one she had crashed into. It was a boy, but not just any boy. He had shaggy dark red hair and was dressed in a skin tight brown suit with a dark scarf, light brown fur lining his shoulders, waist gloves and boots, large fake bat ears and a blindfold over his eyes.

"Hey, I was just flying around, minding my own business when you jumped into my path," he barked back.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Bunnie asked, standing on her feet.

"The name's Batwing," he replied, getting up on his own feet. "And you are?"

"Bunnie," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Bunnie, cute. I didn't realize there were other heroes in this city aside from Ladybug and Cat Noir," he remarked.

"And how do you know I'm like Ladybug and Cat Noir? How exactly can you see with that blindfold?"

"It's part of my Miraculous. It's like a spectral sight. I don't see things like you and other people do. I see the life energy in all things and the energy of people with a Miraculous is a lot brighter than everyone else. That's how I can tell," he explained."So, are you a hero like Ladybug and Cat Noir or a villain like Hawk Moth?"

"I haven't really decided yet, but I'm certainly no villain," Bunnie responded, crossing her arms.

"Likewise," replied, crossing his arms as well. Suddenly, in the distance, the pair heard a blaring alarm as both their animal ear accessories flinched. "You hear that too, right?" Bunnie nodded. "Sounds like someone is trying to take something that doesn't belong to them. What do you say?"

"What?" Bunnie asked, not following.

"Well, it's not like superheroes are only supposed to stop supervillains, right? Suit yourself," he shrugged, leaping off the roof and gliding to the source of the alarm with his long flowing scarf.

Bunnie didn't spend much time lingering. He had a point. It's not like they were exclusively only supposed to stop supervillains and they couldn't be certain Ladybug and Cat Noir would be around! She caught up to Batwing in no time, who turned his gaze to her upon sensing her presence. The pair exchanged a smirk as they arrived on scene as a large brown van suddenly began speeding away from a jewelry store, the source of the alarm. As Bunnie landed on a nearby rooftop overlooking the street, she watched the van drive off and prepared to chase after it. Just as she was about to jump down and land on the roof of the van, Batwing appeared and dove right onto the front of the van, earning a frightened gasp from the driver and his passenger, both of whom wore black ski masks.

"Pull over!" Batwing shouted. The driver smirked and slammed his foot on the brake. The van screeched to a halt as Batwing was thrown off the hood and rolled onto the pavement. He groaned and rubbed his head as he heard the revving of the engine and the van approach him loudly, fully intent on running him over. Before he had time to react, however, a light blue crescent blade shot down and sliced through the front of the car, cutting half the engine and hood clean off. The driver swerved and crashed the van into a lamppost. At a loss for words, Batwing looked up at the source of the blade to see Bunnie, standing over the street with a giant mallet. While he was distracted, the two robbers jumped out of the van and took off in opposite directions down the street, abandoning their stolen good and prioritizing escape.

"You get that one, I'll get this one!" he heard Bunnie yell as she jumped along the rooftops to his right. He turned left, seeing the other thief desperately running as the sound of police sirens grew louder and louder. Once he was on his feet, he reached behind his waist and whipped out one of his signature boomerangs. He scanned the distance between him and his target and the current breeze before whipping the boomerang to his right. He watched as the boomerang swerved and dove, striking the fleeing robber right on the head and knocking him to the ground as the boomerang returned to him.

"Nailed it," he grinned. Quickly recalling the other fleeing thief, Batwing turned around, ready to throw his boomerang again, but stopped and gasped in surprised at Bunnie standing directly in front of him with her mallet resting over her shoulder.

"You weren't going to throw that at me, were you?" she asked, gesturing to the boomerang.

"Of course not, Buns!" he exclaimed, sheathing his boomerang on his waist.

"Buns?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow in a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"Don't like it? I can come up with another! How about Fluffy? Cottontail?" he suggested with a cheeky grin.

Bunnie chuckled, humored by him, but insisted with a gentle smile, "Just Bunnie."

"Fair enough. Well, I'd say these two are wrapped up nicely for the police! This looks like the start of a beautiful partnership!"

"Partnership?" Bunnie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah! Who says Ladybug and Cat Noir have to be Paris' only superheroes? And you and I worked pretty well together just now. So, whad'ya say?" he asked, extending his hand out to her.

Bunnie smiled and firmly took his hand as the two shook. "Partners. So, does this mean I get to learn who's under the mask?" she asked.

"Whoa, slow down there. I think you'd have to buy me dinner first!" he joked.

"Don't make me hit you with this," she said, holding up her mallet, in response to his joke.

He chuckled and held his arms up in surrender. "I surrender, I surrender! See you and I already get along so well! I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership!"

"Um, you said that already," Bunnie remarked.

"I know! That's how great I think you and I will be as partners!"

* * *

 **Well, how do you guys like that for a second chapter? I totally want to write more, problem is, I have no ideas right now . So, I implore you guys to give me any suggestions you have. I'm more of a long term idea maker, so coming up with one time villains isn't really my strong suit. And I'd like to establish Bunnie and Batwing a bit more before I start mixing them in with LB and Cat.**

 **Next chapter: Seriously, don't know. Gimme suggestions folks!**


	3. Coincidence?

**Since this is a side project story that's really just for fun, I'm not going to bother coming up with supervillains unless they become the focus of a chapter or lucky charm items. If I had the time and energy to, I would, but I don't, so I won't. Those two things aren't really my focus with this story and all in all, I'm just trying to have a good time. And I hope you guys have a good time too.**

* * *

As Diane walked to school the next morning, tightly clutching her sketchbook, she felt Llona moving around inside her long, thick black hair. "Well, yesterday was pretty exciting right? You've already found yourself a partner!"

"It is pretty exciting. Everything is moving so quickly, I'm worried I'll forget to take a breath!" Diane whispered back. She had been so caught up in all the excitement, that she forgot an important detail. She looked at the tiny rabbit kwami on her shoulder as she whispered in a serious tone. "He was actually legit right? I mean, there is a bat kwami and everything right?" She quickly recalled the incident Ladybug and Cat Noir had with Volpina, the girl who was claiming to be the Fox Miraculous hero, but was just another of Hawk Moth's victims.

Llona chuckled at her partner's worried tone. "Yes, Diane. You have nothing to worry about. I could tell that Batwing was a true Miraculous holder."

Diane sighed in relief, her worries put at ease. "Good." Llona whizzed back into Diane's bag before anyone could see her as she arrived outside her school. Other students were slowly arriving as well. Clutching her sketchbook more tightly, Diane hunched her shoulders, causing her hair to fall over her face. This was always her natural reaction whenever she came to school. If she had packed herself together so tightly and hid behind her long hair, maybe others wouldn't notice her and she could just slip by them. But at the same time, part of her wanted someone to notice her, anyone, just to reassure herself that she wasn't completely invisible and that someone who notice if she inexplicably disappeared once day. But anytime she was put on center stage, in the spotlight, even being called on by the teacher to answer a question, she'd became such a flustered and babbling mess that rendered her unable to even speak. So, which was it? Did she want to stay invisible or be noticed? She couldn't decide…

As she stepped into the main courtyard of the school, she overheard some commotion coming from a group of students. She recognized them as Nathaniel's classmates in Miss Bustier's class. They were all standing around a girl with glasses, watching something on her smartphone. Curious, she stepped over to the group and stood next to Nathan, who quickly noticed her presence."Morning Di," he greeted.

"Morning Nath," she replied. "What's going on?" she asked as she peered over some students' shoulders to get a peek of the video they were watching.

"Didn't you hear? There's two new superheroes in Paris!"

What? It was only yesterday that they stopped that robbery! How could people already know about it? "R-really?" she asked, feigning ignorance, "Who?"

"Check out Alya's video. She was there and got the whole thing on her camera!"

Diane quickly focused back on Alya's video playing on her phone and quickly recognized herself as Bunnie with her new partner Batwing. The video then panned away from the pair to Alya's face. "Just who are Paris' new superhero duo? Could it be that Ladybug and Cat Noir have some competition? Stay tuned to the Ladyblog for the latest news!" Alya recited in the video as it finished. "Can you believe it? Two new heroes in Paris!" Alya exclaimed as she stood up.

"Who are they? And where did they even come from?" Marinette asked, clearly interested in this duo.

"I don't know Marinette, but I'm going to find out! As the number one reporter on all Ladybug related news, it's my job to get to the bottom of it!" Alya declared proudly. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class, causing the students to disperse and begin heading to their respective classrooms. As Diane turned away from the group to head to her own class, she just barely stopped herself from once again bumping into the blind student in her class.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, "two for two! We really have to stop meeting like this," he smiled. "You're looking lovely as always today, Diane."

Diane didn't know how to respond to that. Not only had she never received a compliment like that before, but she couldn't be certain if he was joking or being serious. How could he know she looks nice today when he's blind? That very thought almost slipped through her lips, but once again, she managed to stop herself from blurting out something potentially offensive. Even so, his compliment left her more confused than it did flattered. Why compliment how she looks when he can't even see what she looks like? "I, um, I have to get to class. Excuse me," she muttered, swiftly walking past him to their classroom.

D'Art sighed in defeat, his attempt failing once more. From his jacket pocket, Ekko poked up her head and began sarcastically clapping. "Wow, consider me swept off my feet," she remarked.

"Oh shut up," D'Art shot back, pressing his index finger against the kwami's head and pushing her back into his jacket pocket.

"Mr. LaPorte, do you need any help getting to class this morning?" Principal Damocles, asked.

D'Art let out an annoyed huff and narrowed his eyes angrily. "No, I'm fine! I'm blind, not uncoordinated. I've been getting to and from class just fine!" Usually, the principal wouldn't have taken kindly to a student raising their voice at him like that, but D'Art was indeed a special case. Sometimes he would even disrupt class on purpose, just to try and get a teacher to yell at him, treat him like every other student rather than a little baby that needed constant care. But of course, instead of raising his voice or even giving the boy detention, the principal just cleared his throat and let D'Art be on his way, not before adding that he'd be there if he needed anything. D'Art rolled his eyes as he made his way to class.

As usual, he sat alone. Everyone else had a desk partner, well, except for Diane. She also sat alone at the very back of the class, but for different reasons. Her solitude was voluntary. His… well… After he lost his sight, his parents decided to move them to the countryside, thinking it would be an easier environment for him. But as he got older, he wanted to come back to the city. His parents were against the idea from the start, worried that him being in such a large and crowded city would be dangerous. But he couldn't take the quiet countryside anymore! He wanted to be around other people, be in a place where something was always happening. It was only after he threatened to run away to the city himself that his parents finally conceded to the move. And on his first day of school, he was eager to make friends, but everyone more or less avoided him and he knew exactly why. They didn't know how to act around him or how to treat him. Everyone was afraid of offending him. Was it too much to ask that they treat him like everybody else? D'Art's thoughts wandered to a student one grade below him: the famous fashion model Adrien Agreste. Despite his fame and popularity, he made friends so quickly. He couldn't help but feel jealous… No, he wouldn't give up! He got through losing his sight, he could get through a bit of loneliness. All he had to do was make one friend, and others would realize that he was no big deal.

Before all the students were let out for class, they were told to gather in the courtyard for a school announcement. "Now, I've gathered you all here today to announce a new school project. We're going to be turning the wall on the east end of the school into a school mural and we teachers thought it would be a great idea if you the students designed the mural!" At his words, the student body began murmuring and whispering, before going silent as the principal cleared his throat to continue, "Those interested in submitting a design please sign up on the board outside my office! The deadline for submissions will be in two weeks, after which the faculty and I will decide the winner! Good luck!" After the principal concluded his speech, students flocked over to the signup sheet.

Diane felt something inside her pull her towards the sheet, but seeing all those students rush ahead of her caused her to shrink back against the wall, clutching her sketchbook. She knew what her parents and Llona would say, that this was her chance to put herself out there, to show everyone what she could do. Since meeting Llona, Diane swore to herself that she would try to be more open and out there. It was a struggle for her, but she was trying! And this was a great opportunity for her. She took a step forward… or at least she thought she did. She looked down and saw that her feet were still planted firmly in place. She grunted under her breath as she tried to force her leg forward to the sign-up sheet. Just as she was about to move, she squeaked in surprise as she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" It was Marinette, the girl that she knew Nathaniel had, up until fairly recently, had had a crush on.

"N-no, it's fine," she mumbled.

"You're Diane right? You're friends with Nathan? He says you're quite the artist!"

"I-I'm ok," she replied.

"Are you going to sign up for the mural?" Marinette asked innocently.

"I-I was thinking about it…" Diane said, casting her longing eyes over to the sign-up sheet.

"I thought about signing up too, but I'm not much of an artist. I mean, I do sketch, but it's mostly outfit ideas and concepts. Would you like to take a look?" she asked, handing Diane the small pink sketchbook. Diane accepted the pink book, but now both her hands were full and she couldn't look through Marinette's sketchbook. Marinette wordlessly reached up to take Diane's sketchbook and to Diane's surprise, she didn't stop her. As the two girls browsed each other's sketchbooks, Diane's eyes darted back and forth between Marinette's book and Marinette herself, watching the girl's expression as she combed through the pages. Diane had never shown her sketchbook to anyone besides her parents and Nathan. She held her breath in anticipation for Marinette's thoughts, expecting her to criticize her work. "Wow! These are really good!" Marinette exclaimed, to Diane's surprise.

"Y-you really think so?" Diane asked, perking up.

"Yeah! I really like this one here with the koi! You should totally sign up Diane. You'd win for sure!"

"Ha, please!" The two girls ceased their exchange as Chloe appeared before them, Sabrina shadowing her as usual. "There's no way either of you could possibly beat the design I'm going to cook up! Even if you worked together, it won't be good enough. You might as well not even sign up!" Chloe cackled as she walked out of the school.

"Don't listen to her, Diane. You've got real talent!" Marinette exclaimed, quickly noticing Diane's fallen expression. "Chloe's probably just going get her dad to hire someone to design something for her. And if you ask me, her submission will probably just be a giant portrait of herself," she whispered that last part.

Diane couldn't hold in the small chuckle that escaped her lips. "That would be something. And as an artist, I cannot allow such an artistic travesty to happen!"

"That's the spirit! Why don't we sign up together? If Chloe thinks that we don't stand a chance at beating her, let's prove her wrong!"

Diane couldn't explain it, but she suddenly found herself invigorated with such confidence. "Yeah… yeah! Let's do it Marinette!" The two girls returned each other's sketchbooks before making their way over to the sign-up sheet and marking their names.

"Wanna meet in, say, an hour to exchange some ideas?" Marinette asked.

"Sure, you live above the bakery right across the street, right?"

"Yeah. We probably don't want to do it there though. One of the buildings on our block is under renovation so there's gonna be lots of noise all evening. We won't be able to concentrate. How about your place?"

Her place? Where she had all her paintings and drawings? Diane suddenly felt herself heating up, becoming completely overwhelmed. Her workspaces was like her sacred ground and she had never let anyone else enter it. Llona's words from the night they first met echoed in her mind. She would never be more than she was now if she didn't take risks and put herself out there. Marinette had gotten her halfway, so she might as well just take the plunge and go all the way. "Sure, uh, what's your number? I'll text you the address." The girls took out their phones and exchanged numbers.

"I'll come by later, ok?" Marinette asked, as she began walking away.

"Yeah, see you then," Diane waved her goodbye.

"Did my ears deceive me?" Llona asked, flying out of Diane's school as Diane shut the door to her bedroom. "You have someone coming over?"

"It's just for a school project, Llo," Diane remarked.

"I'm so proud of you for signing up for the mural project, Diane! You're so talented; you'll win for sure!"

"Well, maybe wait until Marinette and I come up with a concept before bringing out the fanfare," Diane chuckled.

"And maybe you and Marinette will become best friends after, whether you win or not!"

"I'd better get set up. She should be here soon." Diane moved across her room to cover her easel with a large paint splattered sheet, concealing the painting she was currently working on. She pulled out a few art books from her book shelf that they could look through for ideas and inspiration. A few minutes later, Diane heard her mother call her down. "What is it, mom?" she asked.

"There's a girl named Marinette here to see you," her mother said.

"Yeah, I'm expecting her," Diane answered.

"Y-you're having someone over?" her mother gasped in disbelief. "But you've never had someone over before!"

"Oh my god, mom, it's not that big of a deal!" Diane hissed, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment as she noticed Marinette standing in the doorway, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Of course it's a big deal. Oh, this is so exciting! It's lovely to meet you, Marinette. Diane doesn't usually have friends over! You can call me Renee!" Diane's mother exclaimed, excitedly shaking Marinette's hand.

"Um, nice to meet you too," Marinette replied politely with a smile.

"Mom!" Diane exclaimed, "You're embarrassing me!" Diane quickly pulled Marinette away from her mother and pulled her upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. "Sorry about that. I guess you can tell that I don't exactly have people over that often," Diane said quietly, hunching her shoulders.

"It's fine. My mom does that sometimes too, her and my dad in fact. So what do your parents do?" Marinette asked, setting her bag down to the floor.

"My mom's in marketing and my dad's an accountant. Not exactly fun or glamorous, but they're happy," Diane smiled.

"Wow," Marinette said in awe as she took in the drawings and paintings that covered her walls. "Did you do all of these?"

"Y-yeah," Diane replied, nervously.

"These are really amazing, Diane!" Marinette exclaimed. "Hey, what's under here?" she asked, moving to the sheet that covered Diane's easel.

"Oh, um, that one's not quite finished," Diane said, quickly moving to intercept Marinette as she reached to lift the sheet up and peek at the contents beneath.

"Oh, sorry," Marinette apologized.

Diane noticed Marinette's frown and began to feel bad. "Well, I guess a little peek wouldn't hurt. I need a second opinion on it anyway and my parents aren't capable of judging my art objectively." Diane lifted the sheet off her easel and stood aside, allowing Marinette to fully gaze at the work in progress. Marinette's silence only made Diane fidget nervously before she finally spoke, "Well?"

"I like what you've done here with the negative space; it really makes everything over in this corner stand out more. And the texture really comes through with the light and dark sections! How'd you get this kind of texture?" Marinette asked, pointing at the painting, but not touching it.

"Oh, well, this is all plaster on a wood board. I like to lay the plaster on really thick sometimes to get there really cool background textures," Diane explained.

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Oh it is, but the end result is always worth it. I imagine the same applies to your designing."

"Well, at least you've never poked yourself with a needle while you're painting," Marinette remarked.

Diane chuckled, "Ouch, that must hurt!"

"Eh, you get used to it after a while," Marinette smiled. Then, she noticed Diane's necklace. "Wow, that's a really pretty necklace!"

Diane quickly stiffened as Marinette focused on her Miraculous. "Um, thanks," she said as straightly as she could. "I got it while my family and I were in Japan over the break!" Diane mentally sighed in relief as Marinette moved on from the necklace, finding nothing suspicious about the piece of jewelry. They moved to Diane's desk and began looking through some of the art books she had picked out for them. After about an hour of browsing, Diane suddenly had an idea. "How about something based on Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Really?" Marinette asked, surprised by the suggestion.

"N-nevermind, it was a stupid idea," Diane muttered.

"No, no, I think it's a great idea. Frankly, I'm surprised I didn't think of it either!"

"Well, I just figured that they're such important figures in Paris, it would be our school's way of thanking them for everything they've done."

"I think it's a great idea Diane! But I imagine we're not going to be the only ones with that idea, so we'll have to make sure our mural design is really miraculous!" Diane cocked an eyebrow at Marinette's choice of word. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it just seemed… curious that Marinette chose that specific word over something simpler and more common like "amazing" or "spectacular". Diane mentally shook her head, brushing the thought away. There was probably nothing significant to it.

Diane pulled out a large sketchpad and began lightly sketching a basic concept for mural. "How about we put Ladybug and Cat Noir side by side like this…" Diane began, slowly sketching out the two figures that would be the heroic duo. She and Marinette quickly traded suggestions and ideas as the composition for the mural slowly came to life. Diane propped up her sketchpad as the two girls admired the work they had created together. "I can do up a final version and submit it to Mr. Damocles by the end of the week."

"I feel bad that I didn't really contribute much. I'm not much of a painter and I really only sketch clothes. I feel kinda bad leaving most of the grunt work to you," Marinette said, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it, Marinette, this is where I excel. Besides, we wouldn't have come up with half of this composition without you!" The two girls smiled and chuckled, but the moment was interrupted by the sound of people screaming in the distance. Diane and Marinette rushed to the window and saw a cloud of smoke a few blocks away along with bright flashes of light. "It must be another akuma attack!" Diane noted.

"Oh no, I, uh, better get home fast! My parents will be worried about me!" Marinette cried, rushing out the door so quickly that Diane didn't have a chance to say goodbye. She peered outside her window to the street below, expecting to see Marinette emerging from the building entrance, but saw nothing.

Instead, she heard a whirring sound coming above her and turned her head up to the roof just in time to see Ladybug swing across to the other rooftop with her yoyo. "Ladybug?" Diane cocked her eyebrow in confusion. Marinette disappears and then Ladybug shows up just as they find out about an akuma attack. It had to be a coincidence. Marinette could have used the back entrance for all Diane knew.

As if on cue, Llona appeared next to her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Diane nodded and called out, "Llona, ears up!" Her room was bathed in a pale purple light as Llona zoomed into Diane's necklace, causing the white and lilac superhero suit to materialize over her body. Bunnie switched on her music before leaping out the window towards the battle in the distance. Bunnie landed on a rooftop with a soft thud overlooking the street below where Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting the latest victim infected with Hawk Moth's akuma. From where she was standing, she watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir tried getting close to them, but the supervillain kept firing at them with his ice gun.

"The akuma's totally in there." Bunnie nearly yelped in surprise as Batwing suddenly appeared beside her.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"My Spectral Sight. The akumas give off this dark, sludgy aura," he explained. "Should we step in? I suppose they're doing fine on their own."

Just as he said that, the villain froze Ladybug and Cat Noir against a lamp post and car respectively. Both were completely immobilized and struggled to break free of the ice, but to no avail. A butterfly-shaped light mask formed over the villain's face as he began advancing on Ladybug. "Look at that, you jinxed it," Bunnie remarked.

"Hey, bats are only considered unlucky in some cultures! Other cultures consider us lucky!" Batwing boasted.

"I think I'll stick to a lucky rabbit, thank you," Bunnie replied.

"Well, if there was a time to show ourselves, now would be the time. Batwing reached behind his waist, pulling out one of his boomerangs and expertly threw it to his right. The boomerang curved in the air and struck the villains outstretched hand before he could seize Ladybug's earrings.

The villain hissed in pain and drew back his hand. "Who did that?" As he turned around, Bunnie appeared in front of him and struck him with her hammer, sending him flying down the street.

"Wow, nice swing! Out of the park, that one!" Batwing exclaimed, landing next to Bunnie as he caught his returning boomerang.

"I'm stronger than I look!" Bunnie remarked. The duo were pulled form their conversation by the sound of Ladybug behind them clearing her throat.

"I had heard the rumors about two new heroes in Paris," Ladybug said.

"You two certainly know how to make an entrance!" Cat Noir smirked. "A little help here?"

"Hold still," Bunnie cautioned, bringing her hammer and smashing the ice before doing the same with Ladybug, freeing them both from their icy prisons.

"Thanks!" Cat Noir said, extending his hand out to shake theirs. However, Ladybug stepped between them.

"Hang on, we need to make sure you two are the real deal. We've been fooled before. What are your Miraculouses?" Ladybug asked.

"Necklace," Bunnie answered, gesturing to her necklace.

"Earring," Batwing said next, gesturing to the single earring on his upper ear.

"What about your special power?" Ladybug asked next.

Before either of the second duo could respond, the heard the icy villain Bunnie had knocked away get back onto his feet. "Time to put you all on ice!" he shouted.

"Hey, why don't you chill out?" Cat Noir remarked.

Ladybug and Bunnie groaned while Batwing simply chuckled. "Good one," he complimented. Batwing whipped out his second boomerang and threw both towards the villain, but he easily froze both of them in solid chunks of ice, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Stand aside, hotshot," Bunnie said, playfully bumping Batwing aside with her hip. She raised her mallet high and called out, "Crescent Cleave!" A glowing blade formed along the body of the mallet and with a single swing, Bunnie launched the crescent energy blade at the villain. The crescent pinned the villain against the wall, causing him to drop his ice gun.

Ladybug quickly whipped her yoyo over to the gun, wrapping the cord around the body and pulling it towards her. She brought the gun across her leg, snapping it in two as a black and purple butterfly emerged from the debris. Batwing and Bunnie exchanged a quick look and nodded. As Ladybug was preoccupied with capturing the akuma, the pair disappeared over the rooftop.

"Well, that happened sooner than I expected," Batwing remarked, laying on his back on a rooftop far away from where they left Ladybug and Cat Noir. "I seem to recall you saying something about not wanting to reveal yourself to them yet."

"Yeah well seeing as that girl who writes the Ladyblog caught our little exploit the other day on tape and that Ladybug and Cat Noir were in trouble, I'd say we didn't have much of a choice. They were bound to find out about us eventually. I doubt she'll want to work with us though," Bunnie said, pacing back and forth.

"What makes you say that?" Batwing asked, sitting up on his side, resting his head in his hand.

"You heard the way she practically interrogated us about our Miraculouses."

"She probably just wanted to make sure we're the real deal, especially after that fake fox girl. If it makes you feel better, we can just keep it between you and me for now. It's not like we have to team up with them all the time. Just Bunnie and Batwing."

"Just Bunnie and Batwing," Bunnie repeated, with a smile on her face. "I'd like that, partner. You're not going to start flirting with me like Cat Noir does with Ladybug, are you?"

"No offense, Buns, but I've actually got someone else in my life already."

"Oh, a girlfriend?" she asked, interested.

"Well, not quite, but hopefully."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm not exactly doing well in the wooing department. I try flirting and cracking a few jokes, but I don't think she's getting any of them. Doesn't help that she's so shy."

"Well, maybe try less jokes and be a bit more straightforward. She probably doesn't even realizing that you're flirting with her."

"Hm, I'll give it a try. Thanks for the advice, Buns. So, is there anyone in your life you need help wooing?"

Bunnie scoffed. "Gosh, what is it with you and the word 'wooing'? But to answer your question, no. I'm pretty invisible in my life so I'd be surprised if anyone even noticed me in that way."

"What? How could someone not notice a gem like you?" Batwing smiled.

"Oh stop," she said, putting her hand on his face and giving him a playful push. "Let me know how it goes with your girl. I hope you get her."

"Thanks, Buns. See you around!" With that, the two heroes parted ways into the night.

* * *

 **Oh Diane, unknowingly giving romance advice to the very boy who has a crush on you. I can't wait for the hilarity to ensue :3**

 **Again, if any of you guys have suggestions for villain scenarios, please tell me. As I said at the beginning of this chapter, I won't really be dedicating much time to coming up with those myself unless crucial to the plot.**


End file.
